Stargaze
by Sophie-Agarwen
Summary: Crowley minden levadászott szörnyért fizet. Szép összeg jár az élve elfogott és ritka példányokért, akik részt vehetnek kegyetlen viadalain. Egy nap Bobby és Rufus egy különleges fogollyal tér be hozzá – egy angyallal, felülmúlva ezzel a Winchester testvérek teljesítményét. Miközben Gabriel próbál életben maradni, egy magányos szív reménytelenül sínylődik az erdő mélyén.
1. Chapter 1

Az arénában a tömeg moraja elviselhetetlenségig fokozódott, ahogy a nehéz faajtók kinyíltak és utat engedtek a fénynek és a zajnak.

Gabriel megmozdult nehéz láncaiban, s némán várta, hogy kinyíljon a rács is. Nekidőlt a hűvös ketrecének oldalának. Már talán ezredszerre képzelt a majdnem két méter magas őr helyébe egy másik alakot. Aki csak ennek a monstrumnak a térdéig érhet, mégis képes lett volna megmozdítani az ajtószárnyakat, ebben biztos volt. S most őt látná, fényglóriától övezve, ahogy bizonytalan léptekkel jön felé, hitetlenkedve a látványtól.

Máskor azt képzelte, sietve fut felé, őrjöngve rázza meg a ketrecét és fénylő könnyek maszatolják el az arcát, de most örült. Boldog volt, mert megtalálta őt. Legalábbis a képzeletében.

A valóságban a strázsa vigyorgó képe fogadta, amint lekerült róla a láncok és béklyók nagy része, s ő feltekintett a szalmával borított földről.

- Sokat tettem rád, tollas barátom – intette humorosnak szánt modorral. – Ne merj veszíteni.

Gabriel nem válaszolt. Jobbját nem is a kezébe nyomott pallos nehezíti el, hanem vékony karokkal csimpaszkodnak belé. Nem a fém súrlódik az oldalának, csak az ő szokatlanul hűvös teste bújik az övéhez: mint mindig, amikor fázik vagy aggódik.

A homok besüpped a lába alatt; a tömeg felzúg, amikor megpörgeti a pallosát. Enyhe megkönnyebbülés fut rajta végig.

Az aréna összes szörnye közül egy sem angyal. Amíg nem egy fivérét vagy nővérét kell lemészárolnia, nem panaszkodhat nagyon. És bűntudata sem lehet.

A vámpír feje hosszú ívben repül el a testtől, félbeszakítva halálsikolyát.

A tömeg éljenzésébe beleremegnek a hatalmas falak.

Szárnyaival köröket rajzol a homokba, míg Crowley feláll és kiált a tömegnek. Szolgák szedik össze a pénzeket, az emberek ismét sokat veszítettek – dühödt szidalmaik elsuhannak az angyal füle mellett. A nyertesek is kiáltoznak. Ki érti az embereket? Jövő héten szerepet cserélnek úgyis: vesztesből lesz nyertes.

Füttyentenek neki, jelezve, visszatérhet a ketrecébe.

Hosszú, szaggatott vonalakat húznak fáradtan lógatott evezőtollai a vértől sötét homokba.

Esther egy réten feküdt, arcát a nap felé fordítva, hátát a gyepen pihentetve. Eltöprengve kötött csomókat a tincseire, hogy aztán kibogozhassa őket, mint a gondolatait.

- Vajon az első nap volt a legrosszabb vagy a kétségekben töltött összes többi? – kérdezte ismét a felette úszó bárányfelhőktől.

Közel három év telt el, ha jól számolta. Háromszor esett le a hó és fagyott be a kis tó a tölgyes mellett, tehát majdnem biztos volt benne, valóban annyi.

Dongók zümmögtek mellette, s néha tücsök szökkent a lábszárára. Újrajátszotta a fejében a történteket, a sok emlékezéstől meg nem fakult pillanatokat.

- Talán mégsem az első nap volt a legrosszabb – mormolta, s az oldalára gördült.

Anélkül figyelte a mutatóujján mászkáló katicabogarat, hogy valóban látta volna.

Pedig az a reggel igazán gyönyörű volt, azt meg kellett vallani. Az éjszaka esőt és friss illatokat hagyott maga után. Az ősz utolsó napfényes délelőttjének ígérkezett. Sem a természet, se más nem üzent, nem figyelmeztette a lányt semmire.

Nem érzett a szívében semmi gyanús szorítást vagy a levegő nyomásában valami baljósat. Éjszaka még békákat fogdostak, reggelre pedig már egyedül volt.

Kiült a barlang peremének a szélére és órákig csak a völgyet figyelte. Teljesen lekötötték a figyelmét a madarak és a mókusok. Nem törődött a gyomra korgásával sem. Türelmesen várt.

Gabriel nem jött vissza. Azóta sem jött.

Szégyellte magát, de észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el könnyezni. A felsőjébe törölte az arcát, lekevert magának néhány pofont. Úgy gondolta, minden rendben lesz.

Lemászott a barlang szája mellett lévő bükkfán, s egykedvűen halászni indult. Ízetlen volt az étel a szájában napokig.

Csak rá tudott gondolni, s a tényre – ismét egyedül maradt. Mindenről ő és a magánya jutott eszébe. Minden a játékokról és a szórakozásukról mesélt. Ha nem félt volna annyira, elköltözött volna a barlangjából.

- Á, túl csinos kis otthon – állapította meg, miután majdnem egy óráig bámult fel a sziklafalra, ami a völgy szélét képezte.

Olyan volt, mintha óriások vájtak volna lépcsőt a tájba. Egy meredek sziklafal emelkedett ki a földből, tetején ugyanolyan méretű és szagú fákkal. Kiszögellésekben fiatal cserjék zöldelltek, ágaik között madárfészkekkel.

Ha az öreg bükk nem lett volna lent, a bejárat elérhetetlen lett volna. Ő és akire-tilos-gondolni is ügyesen mászott fel a széles nyíláshoz, ami egy kellemes és tágas üregbe vezetett.

Közben a másik oldalára gördült, felriasztva ezzel három szöcskét. Kisöpörte arcából a haját.

Amikor Gabriel megtalálta őt – mert máshogy nem lehetett a helyzetet jellemezni, ő azóta itt lófrált, mióta szülei itt hagyták – alig volt tizenegy. S közel volt a tizenöthöz, amikor utoljára látta.

Micsoda négy év volt az! Még most is vigyorognia kell, ha rágondol, annak ellenére, milyen fájdalom volt teljes tudatlanságban elválni a férfitól.

Gyerekkora legszebb évei voltak azok. Ugyan, kit érdekelt a világ bármelyik gondja, ha itt van veled egy… egy… angyal. Lenyűgöző, aranyszínbe hajló hófehér szárnyakkal. Gyerekfejjel egyszerűen szólni sem mert, mikor meglátta őket.

Alig néhány hete élt még az erdőben, mikor egy kövön ülve töprengett, mihez is kezdhetne egy tizenéves gyereklány a szabadidejével és a magányával.

Tollzizegést hallott, s feltekintett, keresve a madarat – de csak egy magas férfit talált a tisztáson, háta mögött impozáns szárnyakkal.

- Nicsak, egy néma kölyök – füttyentett elismerően a férfi. Szemeiben megtörhetetlen jókedv fénylett.

- Nem vagyok néma – mordult fel és talpra ugrott, kényelmetlenül érezve magát a másik jelenlétében.

- És van neved, gyerek? – Udvarias távolságot tartott, nem akarva jobban megijeszteni.

Mit tehet ilyenkor egy szurtos, kócos kislány, aki soha nem látott a falubelieken kívül mást? Talán ott marad a borostyánszemű, szárnyas idegennel? A futás sokkal jobb ötletnek tűnt.

Szörnyen hiányzott neki még most is. Kívánni sem lehetett nála jobb játszótársat. Örökké jó kedélyű, ironikus, kreatív.

És ami a legjobb, nem volt olyan törékeny kis kukac, mint a többi gyerek a faluban.

Ha a játék hevében megtaszította az angyalt, nem kezdett el a porban tekergőzni fájdalmában és nem nevezte szörnyetegnek. Igen, a szörnyes rész hiánya volt a legjobb.

Meg sem érezte az erejét, hiszen az övéhez képes Estheré eltörpült.

- Kis vasgyúró – mondta neki sokszor, s addig csiklandozta, míg nem könyörgött sikoltva-nevetve kegyelemért.

Gabriellel nem lehetett unatkozni. Esther szeretett aludni, főleg sokat, és amikor csak jól esett. De nem volt annál jobb, mint hajnalban odasomfordálni az angyalhoz és csendes hangon megkérdezni:

- Nem játsszunk valamit?

Vagy talán mégis. A rövid, kétségek között töltött pillanat után következő válasz mozzanata:

- Dehogynem, kicsi.

És a válasz mindig ilyen volt.

- Játszani kéne megint – sóhajtott fel, s felbámult a zöld lombkoronára a feje fölött.

Meleg, nyári nap volt. Természetes, hogy elszundított, miután lefeküdt a rét árnyékos részére.

Színes gömbökről álmodott, pörgésről és rohanásról.

Gabriel gyűlölte, ha Crowley elé cipelték őt. Penészes alagutakon keresztül haladtak a nagy ház felé. A földön húzott béklyói visszhangot vertek a patkányoktól nyüzsgő csöndbe.

Esther labdákról álmodott, amik most kifakulva hevertek a fal mellett. Egyet ő harapott ki, mikor egyedül volt és olyan fájdalmai voltak, amitől majd megőrült.

Milyen szép is volt, mikor Gabriel a labdákat hozta. Aztán még izgalmasabb, mikor az ütőket. Imádta meglendíteni a nehéz tárgyakat, a magasba lőni az apró labdákat és nézni, tátott szájjal bámulni, angyal hogyan emelkedik a levegőbe. És milyen könnyedén kapja el őket, hiába adja bele minden erejét az ütésbe.

Térdre kényszerítette az őt kísérő két őr. A lábszárát csiklandozta a szalon drága szőnyege.

- Nézzenek oda. – Gabriel gyűlölte az őt fürkésző sötét szempárt.

Sosem bízott a fekete tekintetben. Minél színesebb vagy világosabb volt egy írisz, annál jobb. Akkoriban még élesen emlékezett Esther zöldbe hajló barna szempárjára.

- Te sem vagy a legbőbeszédűbb, madaram. Nekem így is jó.

Crowley kiküldte az őröket a díszes szalonból és töltött magának egy italt.

- Nem kell tőled félnem, hiszen nem jelentesz idebent semmilyen fenyegetést – válaszolt az angyal fel nem tett kérdésére. – Az egész szoba le van fedve. Jobban, mint az aréna. Itt semmi trükköd nem működik, tollas kis barátom.

A becézgetésre megrándult a férfi arca, de különben határozott tekintettel követte Crowleyt a szobában. Az okon tűnődött, amiért idehozták.

- Nagy műsort csinálsz - támaszkodott meg egy kanapé háttámláján. – Nagyon nagyot.

Gabriel csak egyetértően biccentett.

- Több angyal kell nekem.

A férfi gyomra veszélyesen liftezett egyet. Ezt ne, könyörgött némán. Ezt sosem kaphatja meg.

- Egy női angyaltól repesnék a boldogságtól – tette hozzá gonosz fél mosollyal a képén.

Az előtte térdelő angyal tekintete felparázslott. Annara és Hesterre gondolt, meg Rachelre ennek az emberi mocsoknak a karjaiban.

- Áruld el, hol van a fészketek. — Gabriel az orrát ráncolta. – Az odútok. Úgy fészkeltek, mint a baglyok, vagy mint a fecskék?

Egyértelmű volt a szándéka: fel akarta dühíteni.

- Nem tudom - jelentette ki.

- Gondoltam, h nem lesz könnyű – sóhajtott színpadiasan, s elővett egy sebésztáskát. – Figyelj, egyszerűek a játékszabályok. – Elővett egy apró tőrt. – Elárulod nekem, amit tudni akarok, különben... Hmm. – Eltűnődött, hol is kezdhetné. – Mi lenne, ha soha többet nem repülhetnél?

- Sokkal kevésbé lennék látványos – válaszolta színtelen hangon. Hova akarna innen elrepülni? Hónapok óta rab már. Ki jönne a segítségére? Senki sem. Ezt mindketten tudták.

- Valaki nagyon felkészült a feleletre – zümmögte Crowley. – Ha a füledet vágnám le?

- Csökkenne a hatásfokom. – Jól tudta, milyen jót szórakozik rajta. – S végül meghalnék. Te pedig angyalok nélkül maradsz.

- Dean és Sam Winchester már nagyon közel járnak, úgy hallottam. Ha pedig ők előbb érnek el sikereket, hát, lehet, eladlak rabszolgának és egy csinosabb angyalt teszek a helyedre.

- Nem árulhatok el olyat, amiről nem tudok semmit. Kitaszított lettem, amint elértük ennek a földrésznek a partjait.

A bűbáj miatt karjai olyan erőtlenek voltak, hogy meg sem bírták mozdítani nehéz bilincseit. Crowley ennek tudatában nyugodtan ült le elé egy mélyzöld puffra. Arcát vakargatva a vékony rézpengével.

- Vetkőzz le – parancsolta hidegen.

Gonosz örömmel figyelte, milyen nehézségekbe kerül a feje fölött áthúzni a piszkos felsőjét.

- Szóval – húzta végig mezítelen bőrén a tőrt. – Ha megcsonkítalak, romlik a teljesítményed. Ez pedig szomorú, szomorú eredmény lenne, nem igaz? Viszont, egy kis karcolásba nem halsz bele. Nem, semmiképpen. Mi lenne, ha felvidítanálak, hm? – A tőr hegye az angyal összeszorított ajkain pihent.

Gabriel önkéntelenül is elvicsorodott. Fel akarja hasítani az arcát. Mit számít? Úgysem akarja senki felismerni. Már nem.

- Többek szerint túl hibátlan a pofád. Nem vagy elég ijesztő. A közönség másra vágyik.

- A közönséged vérre vágyik. Brutalitásra és halálra.

- Meg egy romantikus vitézre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét gúnyosan, de legalább elvette a tőrt az arcából.

A testmeleg fém végigkarcolta a mellkasát és a hasát.

- Vese nélkül ugyanolyan fess lehetnél – mondta elgondolkozva. – Vagy csak fél májjal.

Halkan felnyögött, mikor a penge az oldalába szúródott. Égette a húsát a fém.

- Igen, kárhozott vérrel kovácsolták, jól érzed, csibém.

Mintha kígyómérget csepegtettek volna a belsőségeire. Nem bírta visszafogni a fájdalmas sziszegését.

- Szóval, hol laknak az angyalok?

- Nem. Tudom. – Szavai szaggatottan hagyták el cserepes ajkait.

Honnan szerezhetett Crowley vért egy kárhozottól? Egyáltalán, ki számít annak? Hirtelen rájött, azt sem tudja, mi az egyáltalán. Nem létezett más csak a bénító fájdalom, miközben gondolatai összekuszálódtak.

Crowley kihúzta a tőrt, de ezzel nem vetett véget a kínoknak. Újabb ponton szúrta át a bőrét, sebészi pontossággal elkerülve a belső szerveit.

Szárnyai bénán lógtak a hátára simulva, s azon gondolkodott, mikor lesz vége a gyötrelemnek? Mikor mehet végre haza?

- Drága barátom – kezdte Crowley, s a bordái közé nyomta a fegyvert. – Örökké az én rabom leszel. Vagy reménykedsz még a szabadságban? Ezen változtatnunk kell.

Gabriel nem nézett le, miféle rúnát vésett a mellkasába, de veszettül égette a bőrét. Az egész lényével együtt fájt. Akár egy billog. Nem akarta tudni mi ez.

Nem akart már semmit. Csak legyen már vége.

- Vihetitek – mondta Crowley valahol a figyelme szélén.

Kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét. Mi ez a jel rajta?

Két pár kéz nyúlt a hóna alá és cipelték vissza a börtönébe. A nedves padló kissé kijózanította.

- Tíz perced van – ösztökélte gyorsabb mozdulatokra a strázsa.

Az önkívület határán mosta le magáról a vért a fürdőhelyiségben. Az sem töltötte el aggodalommal, miért állt el olyan szokatlanul nehezen a vérzés. Lassan és esetlenül járt a kezében a spongya és a rongy, amik sokkal mocskosabbak voltak már az elején is annál, hogy valódi hasznuk legyen.

Nem tudta, valóban letelt-e a beígért idő, mikor ismét felrántották és a ketrecéhez vitték, majd durván belökték, miután béklyóit ismét felhelyezték. Szárnyait maga köré vonva vonszolta magát a szalmaágyához.

Mielőtt végleg elájult volna, utolsó gondolatként az emlék kísértette, milyen is volt az erdő mélyén elaludni a kis vadóc társaságában. A gyerek rendszeresen odabújt a szárnyai közé, ha hó esett odakint vagy a leküzdhetetlen rémálmai gyötörték.

Vajon kihez bújik most éjszakánként?

Jól gondolta, valóban az éjszakák jelentették a legnagyobb problémát a lány életében. A nappalokat még csak-csak elviselte, hiszen annyi látnivaló és felfedezésre váró szeglet volt az erdőben. Annyi megszelídítendő állat és megtanulandó vadásztechnika.

Az első nap nem is jött álom a szemére. Amikor először sikerült elaludni, természetesen a zaklatottságtól sokszor felriadt és inkább kiült a csillagokat nézni.

Azután nem sokkal kezdődött az egész tortúra. Mivel az alvás még néhány hét múlva is nehézséget jelentett, kipróbált egy új módszert az álombeli birkák számlálása helyett.

Egész nap úszott és kirándult és szaladt, úgyhogy olyan holt fáradt volt, amennyire csak lehetett. Az álom azonban így is elkerülte a szemét jó ideig. Aztán ahogy nyitott szemmel feküdt a hátán, elképzelte, csak puszta szórakozásból, hogy kívülről nézi magát. Ott áll a teste mellett, látta a barlang minden egyes részletét, a sötétség ellenére is.

Aztán próbaképpen körbejárta a helyiséget, pusztán a képzeletében. Majd tovább sétált, valamilyen különös oknál fogva négy lábon ereszkedett le a fán. Ráadásul meglepően könnyedén.

Másnap késő délután ébredt fel, kosztól fekete talpakkal és kézzel.

Gabriel sokszor gondolt arra a napra, amikor az a hirtelen ötlete támadt, tojást hoz a lánynak reggelire. Aznap történt ugyanis, hogy egy garuda fészkében összetalálkozott két vadásszal – Bobby Singerrel és Rufus Turnerrel.

Hitetlenül nagy szerencséje volt a két embernek, minden egyes másodpercben. Amikor Gabriel megbotlott egy csontkupacban vagy mikor a fészkét feldúlva találó garuda rátámadt – mivel egyértelműen ő jelentette a nagyobb fenyegetést. A két vadász pedig természetesen kihasználta a helyzetet, s elfogta az angyalt.

A bűntudat és a szégyen égette kegyetlenül. Az utóbbi azért, mert embernek áldozatul esni igazán szánalmas végkifejlet volt, újabb sötét folt az életében. Ha eddig volt valaha is esélye, visszatérhet az angyalokhoz egyszer majd, ezzel a tettével veszélyesen lecsökkentette azt.

Fogságba. Ő. Egy arkangyal. Még az elképzelés is nevetséges volt, ezeknek az embereknek mégis megvoltak a megfelelő eszközeik hozzá.

A bűntudata pedig, amiért szó nélkül volt kénytelen otthagyni a kölyköt, elviselhetetlen volt. Mit fog Esther gondolni? Feltétlenül gyűlölni fogja.

Ha jobban belegondolt, rá kellett jönnie, ez nem igazán fordulhat elő – na, persze, akkoriban még azt képzelte, egy hónapnál tovább nem tarthatják bilincsben. Sokkal elképzelhetőbb a csöndes, gyötrődő várakozás.

Érezte és tudta, hogy mikor útközben feltekintett a teliholdra, Esther valahonnan – talán a bükkfáról vagy a rétről – ugyanezt teszi. Látta maga előtt a feszült arcot, a vékony vonallá préselt száját. Merev tartását, gyors fintorait.

Sosem örült volna jobban a családja felbukkanásának. Milyen csodálatos is lenne, ha talán nem is maga Michael, de legalább Castiel vagy Balthazar bukkana fel váratlanul.

Könnyedén szétzúznák ezeket a halandókat és ő repülhetne vissza a magányos kis törpéhez a holdfényben.

De nem jöttek. Senki sem jött.

Esther többször is Gabriel keresésére akart indulni, de valami mindig megakadályozta. Vagy az állapota fordult kezelhetetlenre, vagy legyőzte a félsz, hiszen azt sem tudta, hol is kezdhetné. A falujába nem mehetett, máshol pedig senkit nem ismert.

S talán hiába minden tanulás, nevetség tárgya lesz ismét, ha beteszi a lábát az emberek által lakott területre. Ó, nem, köszöni szépen, ahhoz neki semmi kedve.

Nem akart megvetést látni a szemekben, sem félelmet, sem mást. Semmit sem akart, csak az angyalt újra maga mellett tudni, hóból alakokat építeni és bújócskázni megint.

Persze, mikor már sokadjára ébredt fel piszkosan és egészen más helyen, mint ahol lefeküdt, rá kellett ébrednie, soha nem lehet semmi már a régi.

Kezdetben aggódott, miért nem emlékszik, hol és mivel töltötte az éjjelt. Aztán lassanként kiviláglott minden. Emberi agya nem teljesen képes feldolgozni az éjszakai történéseket. Összességében véve emberi teste nem igazán volt többé alkalmas semmire. Főleg nem a benne szunnyadó dolog megtartására.

Pokolian fájt, ahogy lassú tempóban az összes porcikája átalakult. Hónapokba telt. Hosszú hónapokba, aminek minden egyes másodpercének tudatában volt. Akkoriban történt, hogy kiharapta az egyik kedvenc labdáját.

Végül többé nem kellett nyúlcsapdákat felállítani vagy örökké csak halat és rákot ennie. Végre íj nélkül vadászhatott őzre és nem kellett már a vaddisznóktól sem félnie.

Gabriel a kínzása másnapján, miután a jelet a mellébe vésték, kora reggel tért magához. Először csak az ujjaival tapogatta végig a hegeket, s le sem kellett néznie, anélkül is felismerte az alakzatot.

Áruló. Ez került rá. A kárhozott vér miatt pedig örökké viselnie kell a rúnát, figyelmen kívül hagyva a mentségét, az ártatlanságot.

Mikor a nehéz ajtók felnyíltak, s őt újra az arénába várták, szégyenében nem tudta maga elé képzelni Esther gyermeki alakját.

Mert a képzeletében a lány nem változott. Nem változhatott. Az egyetlen állandó pillér volt az élete romjain. Mert még mindig remélte, egyszer a lány belép azon az ajtón, vékony ujjait bedugja a rácsokon, s megtöri a magányát, ahogyan ő tette azt hajdanán.

Besötétedett már, mikor Esther végül felkelt a fa tövéből és nyújtózkodva nézte a félholdat. Már több hete nem jelentkezett semmilyen kilengés az állapotában. Jól volt. Sőt, tökéletesen.

Elmerészkedett egy közeli faluhoz és kileste, milyen ruhákat hordanak az ottaniak. Elcsent néhányat egy szárítóról, s most otthon várják őt, összehajtogatva.

Ha nem is találja meg az angyalt, mindenképpen el kell innen mennie egy időre – emberek közé. Már nem töltötte el riadalommal a gondolat vagy legalábbis, a gyomra nem zsugorodott fájdalmasan apróra.

Holnap kora reggel tervezte elhagyni az erdőt, amit ismert, amiben eddig élt.

Három napba telt, míg tudomást szerzett a vadászokról, négybe, míg a Winchester nevet megismerte. A srácok hírhedtek voltak. Mindenki beszélt róluk - mert veszedelmes vadászok voltak és észvesztően jóképűek.

Esthernek óvatosabbnak kellett lennie, mint gondolta. Azt előre tudta, merőben ellentétes nézeteket fog vallani, mint az emberek többsége, de annak nem volt tudatában, milyen könnyen megragad a tekintet rajta.

Ez pedig kelletlen figyelem volt. Minél kevesebben tudtak egyáltalán a létezéséről, annál jobb. Csakhogy friss volt még, a szinte sugározta azt a valamit, amit még képtelen volt szavakba önteni, de érezte a bőre alatt viszketni.

Nem, senki nem támadta meg a sötétben, ez nem szexuális figyelem volt. Kitűnt a mássága. Máshogyan járt, máshová tekintett, máshogyan élt.

Ezt az emberek ősidők óta megérzik, s egyszerre gyűlölik, félik, s titkon imádják.

Esthernek hamar világossá vált, valamihez csatlakoznia kell, mert magánya feltűnőbb egy skarlát betűnél.

A Roadhouse-ba sötétedéskor érkezett, szobát vett ki – abból a kevés pénzből, amit egy trófeáért kapott még néhány napja, s később lement az ivóba.

- Kiscsillagom, mintha lángolnál – töltött neki a csaposnő, kérdés nélkül. – Új vagy a szakmában.

Szakmában? A feltételezés sértette, már nem először nézték kurtizánnak.

- Messziről látszik drágám. Nagy tehetség, kevés tapasztalat. Hidd el, láttam elég friss vadászt besétálni a házamba. Ellen vagyok.

- Esther Lynch – válaszolt biccentve. Végre tisztázódott a félreértése.

Túlértékelt szakmának tartotta. Az emberek is lények, a ghoulok is. Az emberek disznót esznek, a vérfarkasok emberszívet. Ez a természet rendje.

Joval aludt hátul egy szobában, de szerencsére már nem mászkált önkéntelenül éjszakánként. A lány egyébként szabad szájú volt, lobbanékony és bárkinek beverte a képét, ha a szükség úgy hozta.

Esther ezért kedvelte. Nem volt közvetlen, nem zargatta kérdésekkel vagy kéretlen csacsogással – egyáltalán hozzá sem szólt. Mentes volt ez a rosszindulattól. Egyszerűen nem volt mit mondaniuk a másiknak.

- Miért vadászol? – kérdezte Jo egy este nem sokkal lefekvés után.

A kérdés nem lógott sokáig a holdtalan sötétségben.

- Mi máshoz kezdhetnék? – válaszolta a lány csöndes szomorún.

Nem tudta, mit látott ebbe bele a szőke lány, de attól fogva, ha fokozatosan is, de többet beszéltek.

Ellentől és Jotól tudott meg mindent a világ mostani dolgairól, a vadászat rendjéről, Crowley Crossroadról és a nevezetes vadászcsapatokról. A hatékony Singer-Turner párosról, a már sokat emlegetett Winchester testvérekről és a mogorva, kemény Campbell családról.

- Kisszívem, jobb, ha kitérsz Samuel Campbell útjából – tanácsolta Ellen komolyan. – Mindenkivel vigyázni kell, ez már egy ilyen dolog.

Esther gyakran hallotta, ahogy Ellen és Jo ugratják a tudatlanságával. Azt hitték, négy fal között nevelték, mint egy hímes tojást, s most valami tragédia folytán maradt egyedül.

- Úri hölgy, gyere, hozd be nekem ezt a ládát – kérte Ellen.

Sokszor hívták királykisasszonynak vagy hercegnőnek, tévedésből. Kedvesen húzták, de ez jobb volt, mint az a néma megvetés, amit gyerekként a családjában tapasztalt.

Csöndes idill volt ez. Íjpuskával tanult lőni, rövid tőröket célba dobni, puszta kézzel verekedni.

Általában Joannával birkózott, de sosem ütött teljes erőből. Nem mert. Még mindig élesen lüktetett benne az emlék, méregből ütötte meg Billy-t, mikor az elvette a húga csuhébabáját. A zúzódás hetekig virított a fiú oldalán.

Egyik délután, rőzsegyűjtés közben próbaképpen teljes erejéből belebokszolt egy fa törzsébe. Nem, határozottan nem teheti ugyan ezt Joannával.

Aznap este tért be a fogadóba Turner és Singer. Esther hátul pakolt, miközben bent gyűltek a vendégek.

- Nagy a nyugalom a környéken – panaszkodott kelletlen mogorvasággal Rufus.

- Mintha az összes lény téli álmot aludna – tette hozzá Bobby. – Sehol semmi.

- Nem jön jól egy kis pihenő? – kérdezte Ellen jókedvvel.

- Persze, neked kapóra jön a nagy forgalom – felelte Rufus, miközben Jo újabb kört töltött neki.

- Ki az új lány? – bökött később a fejével Singer Esther felé.

- Újabb vadászjelölt. Kisegít minket. – A szűkszavú válasz elvette a két férfi a további kérdezősködéstől.

Ahogy telt az idő, a söntés és az asztalok körüli tér is lassan megtelt. Esther nem is látott ennyi embert egyszerre, egy helyen.

Nem is tudta, mikor kezdtek el történeteket mesélni az alkoholgőzös elmék szaggatott hangján. Igazán oda sem figyelt. Oldalt ült, a kapcán, s kibámult az ablakon.

Az éjszakai égen szerteszórt csillagok világlottak. Már másodjára volt újhold, mióta itt dolgozott és élt.

Ebben a sötétben Gabriellel mindig fehér köveket gyűjtöttek, s rakták ki az éjszakai égbolt térképét. Belesajdult a szíve a nosztalgiába.

A skandáló könyörgésre figyelt fel. A tömeg a Rufust és Bobbyt kérlelte, ez hamar világossá vált. Mit akarhatnak tőlük?

- Jó, jó, csőcselék! – intett Rufus tettetett kelletlenséggel. – Akkor járassuk a szánkat újra.

Esther szerette a meséket. Már akkor is, amikor az édesanyja mesélt neki elalvás előtt, de mikor Gabriel regélt neki régmúlt időkről, hősökről és csodákról, az talán még jobb volt.

Kevés érdeklődéssel hallgatta ennek a történetnek az elejét, amit látszólag már mindenki ismert. Bele-belekiabáltak Rufus elbeszélésébe, néha még Bobby is hozzátoldott valami barátja szavaihoz.

Pontosan tudta, mi az a garuda, nem messze az ő barlangjától is élt egy pár. Gabriel mesélt róluk neki, a többi természetfeletti lénnyel együtt.

- Óvatosnak kellett lennünk, mivel abba a Walborgd erdőbe nem szívesen jár-kel senki, amióta azt mondják rá, kísértet lakja – magyarázta Rufus. – Egy gonosz gyermek szelleme, úgy tartják.

- Nem hallottatok még róla? – nézett körbe Singer meglepetten. Sokan csak a fejüket rázták, Esther pedig közelebb csúszott ültében.

Gabriel sosem mesélt kísértetekről.

- Úgy egy évtizede, azon a környéken egy nagy fekete kutyafélét láttak. Hogy Cŵn Annwn, vérfarkas vagy egy houkou volt, azt senki sem tudja. Az is rejtély, hogyan sikerült megölniük a falusiaknak.

- Sosem árulták el nekünk – tette hozzá Rufus. – Fogadok, mágiát használtak.

Esthernek nem volt indíttatása eltűnődni rajta, milyen félelmetes hatással volt az emberekre a mágia szó. Növekvő aggodalma teljesen lekötötte. Emlékezett az estére, mikor apja és a társai elhagyták a falut, és csak kevesen tértek haza. Fiatal volt, de emlékezett a dicsőségre, ami a házukat érte akkortájt. Az ő apja ölte volna meg a szörnyet?

- Ezzel azonban feldühítettek valakit – vette át újra a szót Singer. – És egy férfinek, aki szerintünk legyőzte az állatot, az elsőszülöttje megbetegedett. A vajákos asszony sem talált megoldást a rejtélyes kórra. A gyermek csak sorvadt és csöndben haldoklott.

- Azt beszélik, ekkor az Walborgd jóságos szelleméhez fordultak segítségért a szülők. Felajánlották neki a gyermek életét, csak hozza vissza a halál mezsgyéjéről – mondta egy nagy korty sör után Turner, megszakítva barátját. – És láss csodát, a gyermek nemsokára felépült.

- Ezzel csak egy probléma volt – vette át ismét a szót Singer. – Nem volt már ugyanolyan. Senki sem akarta elárulni nekünk, miféle szörnyűségek történtek azután. Végül a gyermeket az erdőbe száműzték, had legyen a fáké és Walborgdé, aki meggyógyította.

- Azóta nem látta senki. Biztosan éhen halt egyedül, talán éppen azért telepedett le ott a garuda, mert friss emberhúst ehetett.

Rossz ízű nevetés harsant, s Esther merengve nézte kopott cipőjét. Azok ott róla beszéltek. Ez lett hát belőle? Egy mese? Egy nehezen hihető rémtörténet? Most, mindennek a tudatában, hálás volt, amiért visszakapta az életét, hiszen különben sosem ismeri meg az angyalt. De kétségbe vonta a tényt, az erdő szelleme – ha valóban ő volt – egyszerűen meggyógyította volna. A rejtélyes szörny meggyilkolása, az ő betegsége, majd csodálatos felépülése kapcsolatban voltak egymással.

Nem gyógyította meg őt semmilyen természetfeletti lény. Ez tévedés, ezt eddig ő is rosszul tudta. Keveset tudott ugyan a világról, de annyit biztosan: senki sem segít senkin ok nélkül.

Az ő apja végzett a szörnyeteggel, ki tudja tényleg jól tette-e? Biztosan veszélyes volt az az állat vagy csak az emberek elvakultsága okozta a vesztét? Ezt sosem tudja már meg. Ahogy azt sem, bosszú-e vagy áldás volt eredetileg, ami vele történt. Mert most ő az a farkas.

Nem egy Cŵn Annwn vagy bármi különleges. Nem csak teliholdkor változik át és semmi nem kínozza, még az éhség sem, gyakrabban, mint bárki mást. Bolhái sincsenek.

- A fészekben pedig egy angyalt találtunk. – Tolakodott be a gondolatai közé Turner hangja.

Megfordult vele a világ. Angyal? Jól hallotta? Lehetett a garuda akármilyen ritka állat, arra feltette volna az összes ingóságát, egy angyalnál ezerszer gyakoribb.

- Hosszú és nehéz küzdelem volt, de végül legyőztük – emelte fel a korsóját Turner, mire az egész helyiség üdvrivalgásban tört ki.

Gratulációk hada harsant, miközben Singer még elemezgette az eseményt néhány érdeklődőnek.

Estherrel megfordult a világ. Miután az első sokkból felébredt, leküzdhetetlen vágyat érzett, hogy szabadon eressze a belül tomboló szörnyeteget, és egyenként belezze ki az összes helyiségben tartózkodó személyt. Különös kegyetlenséggel Rufus Turnert és Bobby Singert.

Vámpírokat és vérfarkasokat ölni, egy dolog, bármennyire esztelen is. Viszont egy angyalt? Pusztulnia kellene mindnek, aki bármi ilyesmivel próbálkozik. Ez a kéz férfi okozta a sok évnyi tudatlanságát és kétségét. Ők az okai minden rossznak, ami megtörte képtelen életük idilljét.

„Ha nem eszed meg, ne öld meg" – derengett fel benne Gabriel örök tanácsa, s azt kívánta, bár ne mondott volna neki ilyet soha.

- Jól vagy? – hallotta meg Jo aggódó hangját.

Nem volt benne elég mersz ránézni, félt őt tépi darabokra elsőnek. Lehajtott fejjel mormolt nemleges választ, s kisietett a fogadóból, belevetve magát a végtelen éjszakába.

- Várj, Esther! – kiáltott utána Joanna, hiába.

Szinte égette már az emberi test és az emberi elme fogsága. Felüdülés volt négy lábon suhanni a fák között, de botorság volt azt hinnie, elfuthat a fájdalom elől.

Gabriel feltekintett a mennyezetre. Idebent fullasztó volt a dunsztos levegő. Odakint elektromosság pattogott.

Mindjárt leszakad az ég, állapította meg.

Hamarosan villámok fénye jutott el hozzá a messzi ablakból. Ó, ha belecsapna az arénába, kiszabadulhatna.

Számtalanszor végiggondolta már az összes szabadulási lehetőséget, azonban segítőtárs nélkül mind kivitelezhetetlen volt.

A komplexum oldalára emberi szemmel láthatatlan jeleket festettek, ami ellehetetlenítette, kirepüljön az arénából. Nem volt elég erős áttörni az akadályokat.

Ehhez erős mágia kell. Vérrel és áldozatokkal. Ez az egyetlen lehetőség.

Újabb erővel tört rá, mennyire hiányzik neki a szabadság, az élet a kislánnyal.

Kislány.

Mennyi idős lehet már? Pontosan nem is emlékszik a korára, sosem kérdezte. Arról is keveset tudott, miért hagyták magára. Esther érzékeny volt a témára.

Lehet, elfelejtette őt. Vagy homályos folt csak a múltjában.

Másnap, mikor Jo és Ellen előjöttek a szobájukból, Esther már a reggelit készítette.

Hálás volt, amiért egyikőjük sem említette az előző este történteket.

- Esther, szerintem meg kellene keresned a Winchester fivéreket. Ők majd bevezetnek a szakma rejtelmeibe. Készen áll már, nem igaz, Jo? – kérdezte Ellen fennhangon a lányától az edények elpakolása közben.

- De, de. Készen – bólogatott helyeslően a szőke lány. Bár nehéz szívvel búcsúzott volna tőle – szívesebben ment volna ő helyette.

Segítettek neki összepakolni, s ez bőven több volt, mint amit Esther elvárt tőlük. Végül is, senkijük sem volt. Senkinek nem volt a valakije – a gondolat hideg késként vájta a belsejét.

- Nem ölték meg. Az angyalt. Crowleynál van, a cirkuszban – jegyezte meg Jo a szobájuk rámolása közben hanyagul.

- Igen? - nézett fel érdektelenséget színlelve. Keveset aludt mostanság ahhoz, hogy jó színésznek tűnhessen.

- Igen. Ő tette? – Szándékosan kerülte Esther tekintetét az indiszkrét kérdés közben-

- Micsodát? – Egy pillanatra valóban értetlenül bámulta társát.

- Ő ölte— Tette? Ő miatta lettél vadász? – fordult felé bátortalan tapintattal Jo.

- Igen. Miatta. – Hideg volt a hangja. Tudta, Joanna egészen másra gondol, de nem érdekelte. Jól esett neki a részvét, még ha téves is volt.

Napokig utazott a városig, ahol a Winchester fivérek tartózkodási helyéről információt kaphatott.

Ellen megengedte, h rá hivatkozzon bárhol is jár. Hála töltötte el a nő és lánya iránt, de nem kedvelte meg jobban az emberiséget. Büdösek voltak érzékeny orrának, s többször is megpróbálták kirabolni.

Farkasként utazott a végtelen erdőkben, elkerülve a lakott területeket.

- A Winchester testvéreket keresem – mondta az árusnak, aki bizalmatlanul méregette.

- Ki küldött? – Mélyen ülő szemei körül a gyanakvás ráncai jelentek meg.

- Ellen Harvelle – felelte nyugodtan.

- Nem Crowley? – Ha lehet, még ellenségesebben nézett most rá.

- Nem - felelte, kényelmetlenül toporogva a porban. Nehezen türtőztette magát, hogy kifakadjon: szívesen szétkenné ennek a bizonyos Crowleynak a koponyája tartalmát a drága szőnyegei egyikén.

Nem ismert magára. A gondolatai kezdtek egészen más tónust felvenni.

- Kétnapi járásra vannak nyugatra. Shrigára vadásznak – árulta el végül néhány percnyi gondolkodás után a kufár.

- Köszönöm – biccentett, s pénzt rakott a pultra.

Már megtanulta, hogyan értelmezze át az emberek által folyamatosan túlzó távolságokat a saját léptékéhez. Mivel a boltos kétnapi járást mondott, legkésőbb másnap délre már ott lehetett. Nem volt szükséges nagy kerülőket tennie, mint eddig, mert az embereknek nem tűnt fel egy bozótosban surranó állat. Csak a kutyák ugattak néha utána, de mivel sem a nyájból nem lopott, se az ólakba nem mászott be, az emberek nem gyanakodtak a jelenlétére.

Mert nem egy levadászni való szörnyeteg volt, csak egy folyton beesett horpaszú farkas.

Az úton persze nem járhatott, ami itt széles volt és jól kitaposott. Viszont számtalan vadösvény állt rendelkezésére, s jobb volt az illatos avaron tapodni.

Amikor megérkezett a kisvárosba, már nem zavarták a gyanakvó tekintetek és a fojtott sugdolózás. Furcsaságára reális okot tudott felhozni: vadász volt. Hamar ráébredt, az emberek részéről teljesen hasonló a hozzáállás a vadászokhoz és a szörnyekhez.

A Roadhouse-ba betérő alakok gyanúsak voltak, rosszhírűek és nem szívesen találkozott volna velük senki sötétedés után.

Sokáig nézte az arcát a víztükörben, hogy kiderítse, miért sugárzik ugyanez belőle? Az arca színtelen, ajkai vértelenek, vonásai egyszerűek. Haja folyton kócosabb a kelleténél, tekintete éles. Ugyanolyan népszerűtlen alak, mint a többi.

Mégis mi különbözteti meg a vadászt a többi embertől? Érezte azt a valamit, ami elválasztotta Ellent, Turnert és magát Joannát is az átlagtól, de még mindig nem tudta szavakba foglalni.

A fogadós szerint a testvérek éjszaka levadászták a strigát, ami most komoly pecsétekkel lezárva és megbilincselve szenved a pajtában, ők maguk pedig még alszanak. Mivel nem volt kedve felébreszteni őket – elég rossz első benyomást keltene – inkább csak szólt a fogadósnak, hogy említse meg, kereste őket és kisétált az ajtón. Még át kellett gondolnia, mit is mond a testvérpárnak.

Aznap Gabrielért – a szokásostól eltérőn – napközben jöttek az őrök. Mogorva csöndben kísérték át a házba, de most nem a már megismert szalonba, hanem egy teljesen más szobába.

Az angyal meglepődve nézett körbe. Ebben az évtizedben még nem látott modern emberi fürdőhelyiséget. De miért hozták őt ide? Kérdőn nézett a két nagydarab őrre, de azok semmibe vették.

Az ajtó, amin keresztül őt is behozták hamarosan kinyílt és két cselédruhába öltözött nő lépett be.

- Köszönjük – biccentett az idősebbik a férfiaknak. – Most már kifáradhatnak.

Az őrök összenéztek, mielőtt engedelmeskedtek volna, de végül nem szóltak semmit. A fiatalabb, barnahajú cselédlány rosszallón nézte az angyal béklyóit, amik ismét természetellenes súllyal húzták a végtagjait.

- Most pedig rendbe szedjük magát – ültette le őt egy sámlira a másik cseléd, akinek sötét hajába őszes tincsek vegyültek.

Gabriel csöndben tűrte, míg a nők szenvtelen arccal levetkőztették és illatos szappannal lefürdették, szárnyait gondosan kerülve.

- Mondja – kezdte a fiatalabb zavart hangon –, mit kezdhetünk a szárnyaival? – A háta mögött állt, tekintetével a kosztól és vértől mocskos tollakat figyelte. – A gazda levágja a karunkat, ha kárt teszünk benned – folytatta mérgelődve –, de tisztának és rendezettnek kell lenned.

- Miért? – nézett hátra a lányra. Zavarta a helyzet, mivel ki nem állhatta, ha valaki a háta mögött áll, pláne nem ilyen közel sérülékeny szárnyaihoz. Még ha az illető egy cseléd is.

A fiatal arcon zavar és tehetetlenség foglalt helyet. Segélykérőn nézett a társára, aki bólintott.

- Tilos lenne magával beszélnünk – magyarázta az idősebb nő rosszindulattól mentes hangon. – Látogató jön ma. Bella Talbot kisasszony, az úr távoli unokatestvére.

- Szenvedélyes gyűjtő – tette hozzá lehalkított hangon a lány, közelebb hajolva a füléhez. – Vigyázzon vele.

- Azt pletykálják, meg akarja magát szerezni. – Közben, hogy hasznossá tegye magát, tiszta ruhákat vett elő egy szekrényből. Hangjából nem derült ki, ellenzi-e a dolgot vagy sem.

- Szóval, mihez kezdhetek a szárnyaival? – kérdezte ismét a cselédlány, enyhe türelmetlen fennhanggal.

- Kaphatnék enni? – kérdezett vissza reménykedve. – Akkor magam is meg tudom tisztítani, egyéb esetben kissé körülményes a dolog.

A két nő ismét összenézett, mérlegelve a kérdést.

- Hozhatok valamit a konyháról – szólalt meg végül az idősebb nő, lerakva a karjaiból a ruhákat. – Mit szeretne?

Gabriel jobban meglepődött, mint a nő maga, aki reflexből mondta ki a kérdést.

- Valami édeset lehetne? – Reménykedni sem mert pozitív válaszban, de csak az nyer, aki mer.

Esther kezdett beleunni a várakozásba, miközben lapos kavicsokat dobált a falut kettészelő széles folyóba. Körülötte emberek jártak–keltek, nem figyelt fel különösebben a közeledő emberpárra.

- Nem adtál meg nevet a fogadóban – hallotta meg a mély baritont, s érdeklődve feltekintett a magas férfira.

- Ellen küldött valóban? – kérdezte egy fokkal kevésbé udvariasan az alacsonyabb társa.

- Igen, ő – dobott el egy újabb követ, amit már egy ideje a tenyerében tartott.

- És, mi járatban, kislány? – ereszkedett le mellé az alacsonyabb testvér. – Dean Winchester – nyújtott kezet.

- Esther Wald. – Nehézkesen fogadta csak el a felé nyújtott kezet, elfelejtve, mit is szoktak ilyenkor csinálni az emberek.

- Kitalálom: vadász vagy – folytatta Dean, nem kevés humorral a hangjában. – Ő itt az öcsém, Sam Winchester. Mi vagyunk a legjobbak a szakmában – tette hozzá önelégült vigyorral.

Sam csak a szemét forgatta bátyja nagyképűségére, de a lányt ez nem lepte meg.

- Igen, Ellen említett valami ilyesmit – mondta csöndesen, még egy mosollyal is megpróbálkozva.

- Nézd, Esther, nekünk nincs időnk egy gyereket pesztrálgatni. Megértheted te is. – Dean is felvett egy kavicsot, s nagy ívben elhajította. Kétszer pattant a kő a víz felszínén.

A lány erre nem igazán tudott mit mondani, mivel igazat adott neki. Gyerek volt még, efelől nem volt kétsége és közel sem volt elég felkészült semmilyen harcra. Vaddisznókat, őzbikákat ölt már meg, de náluk nagyobb lényt sohasem.

- Egyedül jöttél el idáig? – kérdezte Sam, miután leült a másik oldalára és ő is felvett egy apró követ. A lány bólintott, s ő folytatta. – Mi most Crowley városába megyünk, északra. Nagy hely az, új életet kezdhetsz ott.

- Egy vadász élete nem biztos, hogy igazán tetszene neked – tette hozzá Dean. – Akármennyire is fűt most a bosszú.

Igen, ők is azt hitték, amit a Harvelle család: bosszúból cselekszik. Nem így volt, bármennyire is szeretett volna fájdalmat okozni Crowley-nak. Sokkal fontosabbnak tartotta, hogy megtalálja az angyalt. Ha még egyszer láthatná őt, boldogan térne vissza az erdő mélyére.

Váratlanul tört rá ismét a magány hulláma, s átölelte a térdeit. Mindent megadna, hogy visszakaphassa az angyalt és ne legyen ilyen végtelenül egyedül.

- Gyere akkor – nyújtotta Sam a kezét. – Indulnunk kell.

Mire a cseléd visszatért az étellel, Gabriel rendesen fel volt öltözve, lábán fényes cipő virított. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mert még mindig nem volt vele teljesen tisztában, mi Crowley célja ezzel a parádéval.

A két nő halkan beszélgetett, míg ő maga elé vette a válogatott süteményekkel teli tálcát és mohón nyelni kezdte a finom falatokat. Évek óta nem jutott már normális táplálékhoz. Amit a ketrecbe szoktak neki belökni, az mérhetetlenül undorító volt, de nem volt más.

Hamarabb befejezte, mint gyomra megtelt volna, s keserűen nézte az üres tálcát. Megköszönte és visszaadta a nőnek.

Nem tudta teljesen szétterjeszteni a szárnyait, annyira nem volt nagy a helyiség, de minden szabad helyet elfoglaltak így is. Amikor hatalma végigcsurgott ereiben, érezte, milyen erős varázslatok védik a házat, lehetetlenné téve a teljes kiteljesedést. Szárnyai csak néhány szívdobbanásnyi ideig fénylettek fel, arra kényszerítve a két cselédet, hogy szemük elé kapják kezüket.

Mire a fényesség alábbhagyott, tollai majdnem olyan fénylők és egészségesek voltak, mint hajdanán. A napfény megtört a fehér és aranyszínű tollakon, ezer irányba szóródva szét.

A fiatal cselédlány a szája elé kapta a kezét és nedvességtől fénylő szemekkel figyelte a férfit. Ha az idősebb társa nem böki oldalba, talán még meg is szólal, de így hamar észrevette magát és elkomolyodott.

- Vihetik – szólt ki a két őrnek. – Készen áll az úr számára.

Mindkét nő makacsul a földet nézte, míg őt elvezették, félve attól, ha felemelik tekintetüket, elárulják magukat teljesen. S Crowley Crossroad keményen büntette, ha valaki rokonszenvezett a háziállataival.

Esther elviselhetetlenül lassúnak érezte a szekéren történő utazást. Hiába húzta őket négy életerős mén, az utánuk kötött két kerekű fedett jármű – amiben a shtriga feküdt speciális módszerrel megkötözve – lassította őket.

Hamarabb odaért volna egyedül. Sokkal, sokkal hamarabb. Ha tudta volna, pontosan merre is van az a város vagy ha tisztában lett volna az ott uralkodó körülményekkel.

- Ezt a szépséget most elvisszük Crossroadhoz, ő dalolva fizet érte, mi pedig mehetünk az utunkra – mondta Dean, hogy elüsse az időt. – Jó lenne végre az angyalok nyomára bukkanni.

A lány megvető pillantást vetett a bakon ülő férfi tarkójára.

- Eddig csak Bobbyéknak sikerült elfogniuk egyet – tette hozzá Sam. – Elég nehéz őket megtalálni, mivel fogalmunk sincs hol vannak. Még arról sincs, merre kereshetnénk őket.

- Rufuséknak pokoli szerencséje volt – mordult fel Dean kedvetlenül. – Ha odaérünk, elviszünk a cirkuszba, jó? – fordult hátra jókedvvel.

- Jó – válaszolt a lány nagyon halkan. – Úgysem láttam még hasonlót.

Ezúttal a szalonba vezették, amit már sokszor látott. Teljesen megváltoztatták a berendezéseket. Friss virágokkal teli vázák voltak mindenütt, a nyitott ablakokon keresztül illatos szellő járkált szabadon.

Inkább csak a lábát nézte, különben a szabadulás iránti vágya teljesen kiült volna az arcára. Nem akart még több örömet nyújtani a közben belépő Crowleynak és az oldalán sétáló gyönyörű nőnek.

- Állj fel – parancsolt rá rögtön a férfi.

- Magasabbra számítottam – mondta rögtön a nő, enyhén csalódott hangon. – De legalább engedelmes.

Borzalmasan megalázó volt két ilyen majomból kifejlődött szánalmas példányt hallgatni, miközben ilyen hangon beszélnek vele. Vele, aki már akkor ezen a földrészen sétált, mikor a legidősebb faóriások is csak csemeték voltak. S akkorra már életének egy keserves, árulásokkal teli szakasza rég a háta mögött volt.

Eltűnődött, ha mondjuk Michael vagy Raphael fivére most látná, talán fel sem ismerné. Béklyókban, forradásokkal a teste legtöbb részén – az átkozott rúnával a mellén, a veszteségtől és a rabságtól meggörnyedt testtel, a remény legkisebb kilátása nélkül már árnyéka sem volt egykori önmagának. A csillogó, tökéletes arkangyal rég odaveszett. Hogy már abban a pillanatban, mikor végleg elhagyta a családját vagy máskor, már nem számított. Elvesztette a fontosságát réges régen. Az a kevés fény, ami maradt benne, egyre jobban kopott róla a fogságban töltött nehéz hetek, hónapok és évek alatt.


	2. Chapter 2

- Állj fel – parancsolt rá rögtön a férfi, csettintve.

- Magasabbra számítottam – mondta rögtön a nő, enyhén csalódott hangon. – De legalább engedelmes.

Borzalmasan megalázó volt két ilyen majomból kifejlődött szánalmas példányt hallgatni, miközben ilyen hangon beszélnek vele. Vele, aki már akkor ezen a földrészen sétált, mikor a legidősebb faóriások is csak csemeték voltak. S akkorra már életének egy keserves, árulásokkal teli szakasza rég a háta mögött volt.

Eltűnődött, ha mondjuk Michael vagy Raphael fivére most látná, talán fel sem ismerné. Béklyókban, forradásokkal a teste legtöbb részén – az átkozott rúnával a mellén, a veszteségtől és a rabságtól meggörnyedt testtel, a remény legkisebb kilátása nélkül már árnyéka sem volt egykori önmagának. A csillogó, tökéletes arkangyal rég odaveszett. Hogy már abban a pillanatban, mikor végleg elhagyta a családját vagy máskor, már nem számított. Elvesztette a fontosságát réges régen. Az a kevés fény, ami maradt benne, egyre jobban kopott róla a fogságban töltött nehéz hetek, hónapok és évek alatt.

- Nyisd ki a szádat – lépett hozzá közel a nő magabiztosan. Nem volt mitől tartania, ezt gyorsan felismerte a rab tartásából.

Az aurája csak néhány árnyalattal volt világosabb, mint Crowley-é. Ez nem töltötte el szimpátiával az angyalt. A kecses ujjak az álla köré fonódtak, gyengéden mindig megfelelő szögbe fordítva a fejét. Bella így rendesen megnézhette. Meleg ujjai egy hosszú pillanatig elidőztek még a bőrén, mutatóujja körmével halványan végigkarcolva arcán.

- Tetszel nekem – jelentette ki erélyes hangon, elégedetten csücsörítve. Elengedte őt, s a nagybátyjához fordult.

- Bácsikám – kezdte csevegő hangon, de a karosszékében iszogató férfi gúnyosan megrázta a fejét. – A születésnapom–

- Nem, drágám.

Gabriel megértette, a férfi csak gőgből engedte a nőnek ezt a látogatást.

- Tizenkettőezer. Megfelel?

- Egy délután alatt hoz nekem ennyit, édesem.

- Huszonhat.

- Szegény megboldogult férjed forogna a sírjában. Hányadik is volt? Hét?

- Nyolc, bácsikám – felelte kuncogva. – Huszonhét. Ne légy mohó, Crowley bácsi. Tudom, micsoda pénzekbe kerül az eltartása.

- Tehát azt is tudod, nem engedheted ezt magadnak. Pikk pakk megszökne, s elsőként engem ölne meg, nem igaz? – kérdezte szórakozottan az angyaltól, ráemelve a poharát.

- Nem megyek haza szuvenír nélkül – foglalt helyet egy elegáns székben. – Ne állj már úgy, mint egy faszent. Ülj vissza.

Gabriel lopva elfintorodott, de engedelmeskedett.

- Létfontosságú szervét nem adom – emelte fel a kezét a férfi határozottan. – Sem a szárnyait – torkollta le a nő ki nem mondott kérdését. – A többiből szabadon választhatsz.

Gabrielnek felfordult a gyomra a nő rávetett tekintetétől. A hideg barna szemek elárulták, Bella komolyan elgondolkodott, mit is kérhetne az angyalból.

Ezek itt őrültek, gondolta hirtelen. Mind azok.

- Biztos találnék vevőt a veséjére. Nemi szerve van? – kérdezte teljes komolysággal, mintha csak halat venne a piacon.

Az angyal nem tudott elleni mit tenni, felnyögött. Most még kasztrálni is akarják?

- Ha hozol olyan kuruzslót, aki képes elvégezni a műtétet komplikációk nélkül – felelte Crowley, miután megvonta a vállát.

Szürreális volt a gyönyörű, festői szoba az angyallal és a két gazdag szociopatával, állapította meg Gabriel.

- Három aranyszínű tollát csak nem sajnálod tőlem.

- Hiszen tudod, hogy _mindent_ megadnék neked, Bella drágám.

Gabriel majdnem felmordult. Csak a párját illethette meg az a kiváltság, hogy egy tollát magánál tartsa. És ezt is ajándékba szokták adni, nem pedig pénzért eladni.

A ketrecbe visszaérve cipő nélkül, de még össze nem mocskolt ruhában került vissza. Ez sem marad tiszta sokáig: egy órán belül egy kisebb csapat wendigóval kell szembeszállnia. Crowley nem adott neki sok szabadidőt, de nem bánta: minél kevesebbet van odabent a ketrecben, annál rövidebb ideig marják őt a gondolatai.

Amikor az aréna ajtaja ismét kitárult előtte, már vagy ezredszerre is, de Esthert képzelte a fénybe. Talán sosem kívánta erősebben, hogy ez most valóra is váljon. Viszketett a bőre a bezártságtól és egyre erősebben érezte, valami eltört legbelül.

A tömeg felzúgott láttára, miközben ő belevetette magát a küzdelembe. Ezúttal két rövid tőrt kapott, amikkel épp egy sápadt mellkasba engedett utat a meleg júliusi napfénynek.

A lény vonyítva bukott hátra, mocskos vérét permetezve szerte-széjjel. Gabriel undora kiült az arcára, mikor két wendigo is haldokló társára vetette magát. Az ő éhségüket semmi sem tompíthatta.

Csak egy volt olyan bátor, vagy éppen ostoba, akinek nem volt megfelelő étek volt társa hullája. Ő az angyalra vetette magát. Csúfos véget ért: koponyáját hamar bezúzta Gabriel súlyos szárnya.

Ez nem harc volt, csupán szánalmas mészárlás, ami egyre jobban elhúzódott. Nem akart visszamenni a sötét cellájába. Nem akart egyedül maradni magányával és a múltja kísérteteivel.

A húgai és fivérei oldalán végigharcolt csatákra gondolt, amikben aranyló vértet és páncélt viselt. Ahol vezető volt, ahol számított valamit. Ahol nem csak egy cirkuszi patkány volt.

Ott számított a jó és a rossz. Mikor fordított hátat az alapvető természetének? Nem a családjának, hanem saját magának?

Kíméletlenül széttépte a maradék wendigót. Valami megváltozott benne, mert nem mászott vissza a ketrecébe, ahogy eddig mindig tette.

Felemelte a kését, és teljes erejéből elhajította a díszes páholy felé, ami Crowleyt rejtette.

Nem volt reménytelen optimista, sem ostoba. Tudta, hogy a penge elvéti Crowleyt, hiszen csak vakon elhajította. Amúgy sem lehetett volna ekkora szerencséje.

Főképp figyelmeztetésnek szánta a frissítőt tartó vámpírlányba szúródott fegyvert.

Visszafelé a porba taposta a strázsa feltépett törzséből kiráncigált beleit. Ez sem fog többé rá fogadni.

Miután rájuk esteledett, a lány elosont a kocsitól, hogy friss húst ehessen. Mostanában az étel volt a gyógyír a bánatára. Ha tépett, ha harapott, nem jutott ideje azon töprengeni, milyen helyen lehet most az angyal.

Dean egy hangos reccsenésre ébredt. Megbökte öccsét, miközben felült, s körbetekintett. A növekvő hold gyér fényénél még elkapta a menekülő lény sziluettjét.

- Sam! Ébredj! Megszökik!

A farkas fel sem emelte fejét a hűvös éjszakában gőzölgő tetemből, mikor meghallotta a férfiak kiáltozását. Finomabb volt a fiatal őzbak annál, hogy ilyesmikkel foglalkozzon. Csak akkor nézett fel, mikor megérezte a shtriga tekintetét magán. Rámordult, a zsákmányát féltve. Birtoklón tette a tetem nyakára a mancsát.

- Nem szökhet meg! – A kiáltás nem jött elég messziről.

A shtriga megdermedve állt néhány méternyire tőle, s Esthernek rá kellett jönnie, jobban retteg tőle, mint a vadászoktól. Pedig nem volt rá oka. Köszöni szépen, az őzhúst nem szívesen cserélné fel mással.

Aztán a csuklyás alak eliramodott, s a farkasban megmoccant valami. Új préda, ami erősebb, mint amivel eddig dolga volt. Mikor próbálja ki magát, ha nem most?

Utána iramodott, puszta kíváncsiságból: vajon el tudja kapni? Hallotta a meglepődött hördülést, mert a lény nem számított ilyen hirtelen reakcióra. A hátára vetette magát, s a földre döntötte. A shtriga a hasára fordult, s szembenézett a fölé magasodó, fenyegetően vicsorgó állattal.

Közelebbről hallatszódtak a két vadász hangjai, mire a boszorkány tekintetében fény villant, amit Esther nem tudott megérteni.

- Nem ölsz meg? – kérdezte recsegő hangon.

A farkas abba hagyta a morgást, s megnyalta a pofáját. Tudta, hogy az alatt mocorgó érti a nemleges válaszát.

- Kérlek, könyörgöm neked, ölj meg!

Az állat értetlenül fordította oldalra a fejét. A boszorkány nem az életéért könyörög, hanem pont fordítva? Ez talán valami fura szokás ott, ahonnan ő jött?

- Tudom, hogy értesz. Látom, mi vagy. – Hangjában nem volt megvetés, csak csöndes rezignáltság. – Könyörülj rajtam. Mind hallottunk már arról a Halál Arénájáról, talán te lennél a kivétel alóla? Nem akarok odajutni. Ölj már meg! – rimánkodott kitartóan.

A farkas tehetetlenül tiporta a földet. A fiúk azt mondták, fém kell egy shtriga meggyilkolásához. De nála nem volt fém, csak a fogai és a karmai.

Veszélyesen közel jártak már a Winchester testvérek. Sietnie kellett. Megnyalta a szörny arcát, utolsó kísérletként, hogy eltántorítsa kívánságától.

- Gyerünk, ne halogasd tovább! – rivallt rá élesen.

Szemeiben a saját képét látta viszont, meg a névtelen félelmet. Viszont a tekintet nem rá fókuszált, a vámpírboszorkány még mindig nem tőle rettegett.

Végül döntésre jutott: állkapcsával átharapta a lény torkát. Csakhogy ez nem volt elég, ezt szinte előre érezte. Több kellett ide, mint egy egyszerű vadászathoz.

Ijesztő könnyedséggel nyitotta fel a sovány mellkast, s tépte ki a megfeketedett szívet.

Az eddig bent tartott gyermeki életenergiák szétszóródtak az éjszakában, éles fénybe borítva mindent a környéken, elrejtve a farkast és áldozatát az érkező Winchesterek elől.

Dean nyitotta ki előbb a szemeit, s talált egy hangtalanul zokogó lányt az élettelen shtrigán.

- Esther – szólt halkan, nem akarva megijeszteni a láthatóan sokkos fiatalt.

A hangra a lány megdermedt, s sietve feltápászkodott, kezével elmaszatolva könnyeit. Ebben a pillanatban tört el benne a mécses, ahogy megtelt a szíve a gondokkal. Egy emberből elkorcsosult farkas, aki most végzett első áldozatával. Gyermeki babonásságával ebbe sokkal többet látott, mint amennyit valójában jelentett.

- Gyere el onnan – kezdte Sam, s közelebb lépett hozzá, olyan mozdulatot téve, mintha magához akarná ölelni.

- Maradj távol tőlem! – kiáltott a lány, s arcát a tenyerébe temette egy rövid pillanatra. Majd ujjait a hajába túrta, s a holttestre nézett.

Egyértelműen sokkos állapotban volt, ezt valahol még ő is érezte, de túlcsorduló érzelmei nem engedték higgadtan gondolkozni.

- Menjetek már! – kiáltott újra. – Menjetek innen messzire! El _tőlem._

Hirtelen nem tudta tovább elviselni a két ember jelenlétét. Szaguk kibírhatatlanná vált a halottból felszálló párával összekeveredve. Érzelmei éles fájdalommal ültek meg a gyomrában és fejéből nem tudta kiverni a shtriga félelemtől üveges tekintetét.

A Winchester testvérek értetlenül összenéztek, és bár abban egyetértettek, ez nem jó ötlet, mégis magára hagyták a lányt. Sam azzal nyugtatta magát, jobb lesz ezt egyedül megemésztenie a lánynak.

Esther szinte azonnal farkassá változott, majd nyüszítve sírt kezdett kaparni a boszorkánynak.

Másnap Esther korareggel tántorgott a kocsihoz. Kétféle érzelem feküdte meg elviselhetetlenül a gyomrát: mégis miféle szörnyetegek az emberek, ha olyan arénába járnak, amitől még egy _szörny _is retteg; és miféle élete lehet ott Gabrielnek.

- Esther, szarul nézel ki – mondta köszönésképpen Dean, a kocsi melletti táborhelyen ücsörögve.

A lányt kissé megenyhítette a látvány: ők sem aludtak sokat az éjjel. Vajon mi lehet az az ok, tűnődött, ami két ilyen tapasztalt vadász álmát lopja el?

- Nem aludtál, igaz? – kérdezte Sam. – Tudom, hogy megrázó volt a tegnapi, de…

- Hallgassatok meg – emelte fel mindkét kezét megadóan a lány. – Csak hallgassatok meg. Nem kell a vigaszotok.

A két férfi összenézett, majd Dean biccentett, hátát egy öles nyírnek vetve. – Mondjad kislány.

- Addig a pontig sikerült megértenem a dolgokat, hogy azért ölitek meg ezeket a lényeket, mert ők is ezt teszik a fajtársaitokkal, igaz?

- Fajtársainkkal? – kérdezett vissza halkan Sam, de senki nem figyelt rá.

- Belegondoltatok már milyen lehet nekik abban a cirkuszban? – Undor és fájdalom villant a zöldes tekintetekben. Ezernyi rémkép kavargott a fejében a Gabrielt ért szörnyűségekről.

- Nézd, Esther, ők nem egészen olyan élőlények, mint mi – mondta Sam, felismerve a lány problémáját. – Lehet, hogy szívtelenségnek tűnik, de nem az. Az a shtriga ártatlan gyermekek halálát okozta.

- Ők nem emberek – tette hozzá Dean. – Egy másik faj gyilkosai. Némelyek egykor emberek voltak ugyan, de mára már minden emberségüket elveszítették. Könyékig túrnak az emberi belsőségekben, Esther! Mégis milyen sorsot szánnál nekik?

Esther a hajába túrt, s csomókat kötött a tincseire, ahogy gyerekkora óta tette, amikor igazán ideges volt.

- Nézzétek, ez nekem – kezdte, de elharapta a mondatot. – A shtriga könyörgött. És ez érthető lett volna, hiszen az őzek és a nyulak is könyörögnek a maguk módján, hogy ne öljem meg őket. De ő… ő azért könyörgött, hogy megöljem! – fakadt ki keserűen. – A halál jobb lehetőségnek tűnt a számára, mint Crowley átkozott haláltábora!

S Gabriel már – szentég – mennyi ideje sínylődik odabent?

- Az emberek élvezik a kegyetlenséget – felelte hűvösen Dean. – Ez talán nem a legjobb tulajdonságuk, az tény, de bele kell gondolnod azoknak az embereknek a helyébe is, akik egy szerettük gyilkosának a kivégzését nézik végig.

Esther kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta. Ez jogos ok volt, még ha Gabriel esetében nem is állta meg a helyét. Vagy talán mégis? Fogalma sem volt róla, mit csinált az angyal, mielőtt megismerte volna. Talán csak hinni akart az ártatlanságában, meg volt rá az esély, Gabriel megérdemelte a vele történteket. Akkor is el kell hozzá jutnia, hogy megkérdezhesse ezt tőle.

Dean látta a lányon, nem kívánja tovább folytatni a vitát, ezért örömmel tekintette lezártnak a témát.

- Fiatal vagy még – szorította meg a vállát, miután már mind fent ültek a szerény hintón. – Majd beletanulsz az életbe.

Ez a gondolat egyszerre rémisztette és nyugtatta meg a lányt.

Az út lassan fogyott előttük. A két férfi a bakon reggelizett, Esther az erdőt figyelte.

- Ti láttátok már az angyalt? – szólalt meg váratlanul.

- Igen - nézett hátra Sam. – Biztos nem kérsz még? – nyújtott felé egy még érintetlen lángost.

- Nem, köszönöm – utasította vissza alig titkolt türelmetlenséggel. – És milyen?

- Alacsony – válaszolt Dean kuncogva.

Esther elhúzta a száját. Három éve még jócskán felé magasodott. Alig figyelt a férfi szárnyainak jellemzésére. Nem erre volt kíváncsi.

- És még szerencse, hogy Crowley hét lakat alatt őrzi – szólalt meg Sam egy idő múlva. – Elég könnyen felszámolná az egész várost, azt hiszem. Amint megékezünk, első dolgunk lesz jegyet szerezni.

- Milyen nyugodt minden – állapította meg Dean, s gyanakodva tekintett körbe. – Sammy, mikor volt az utolsó alkalom, egy okami vagy kitsune sem támadott meg minket az úton?

- Dean, sosem volt ilyen alkalom – fürkészte a fákat immár a fiatalabb Winchester is. – Ezek imádják az úton igyekvőket felfalni.

A lány hátul az eget kémlelte szórakozottan. Micsoda véletlen. Szinte minden vadásztól ezt hallja mostanában. Mennyi bajuk van ezekkel az embereknek. Örülniük kellene a biztonságos perceknek, erre ezek állandóan lapos pillantásokat vetnek mindenfelé.

- Esther, te a Roadhouse-tól egyedül jöttél? – kérdezte Dean hátrapillantva. – És semmi nem támadott meg útközben?

- Szekereken és nyájakat terelő embereken kívül egy lelket sem láttam. – Dean biztos nem kíváncsi arra a böhöm nagy kuvaszra, aki megkergette Thornstonnál.

- Kell lennie valaminek a környéken – mondta erre Sammy. – Túl Nagy a csend. Elég nagy bestia járhat most itt, ha minden fülét-farkát behúzva kushad.

- Ismersz ehhez hasonló dögöt? – fordult Dean az öccse felé izgatottan. – Angyalok vannak a környéken, érzem. – Nyomatékul mély levegőt vett és elégedetten fújta ki.

Esther hátul csak a szemeit forgatta.

- Tegyünk egy próbát, mielőtt beleéled magad – hűtötte le bátyja kezdeti lelkesedését határozottan.

Esther törökülésben figyelte a porba különös mintákat rajzoló Sam Winchestert és egy tálba mindenféle növényt és hozzávalót összevegyítő Deant. Aggódva szippantott egyet a levegőből, mikor meglátta a férfi kezében a pengét, ahogyan a felkarjába hasít vele.

Hamar rájött, erős ellenérzések gyötrik az emberi vér szagától a mostanában egyre érzékenyebbé váló orrát. Önkéntelenül is ráncolni kezdte az arcát, megpróbálva gyorsan kiheverni a sokkot. Inkább körbenézett az apró tisztáson, ahol megálltak elvégezni ezt a …rituálét, ahogyan ők nevezték.

Sam közben egy ingát állított fel, majd kijelentette, elkészültek.

- Ezt majd neked is illene megtanulnod – fordult felé Dean váratlanul. – Ha igazán vadász akarsz lenni.

- Igazad van – bólintott. – Jó lenne tudni, mit csináltok pontosan. De nem lenne belőlem jó vadász – felelte az égre tekintve. – Szörnyvadász legalábbis.

Dean nem kommentálta a kijelentést, csak sokat mondó vigyora árulta el érzéseit.

A lány lélegzet visszafojtva figyelte, ami ezután következett. Sam ismeretlen nyelven kántálni kezdett, miközben Dean lángra lobbantotta a kezében tartott edény tartalmát. A porba vésett jelek felizzottak és saját erőből átrendeződtek. Mindkét férfi éveket fiatalodott az arcukat ellepő érzelmek hatására.

- Dean! – kiáltott fel Sam hitetlenkedve, képtelenül összefüggő mondatok alkotására.

- Sam. Sam! – ölelte át a vállát izgatottan. – Ez elképesztő.

- Mi… mi történt? – zavarta meg az ünneplő testvérpárt bátortalanul a lány.

- Angyalok, Esther – felelt széles mosollyal Dean. – Angyalok vannak a közelben.

Esther gyomrában hirtelen kövekké nehezedett a reggelije. Szótlanul figyelte a pakolászni kezdő testvérpárt, akik hadarva egyeztettek egy már régóta megbeszélt tervet. Nem engedhette, hogy akár megpróbálják elfogni az angyalokat – ha valóban akkora mérhetetlen szerencséjük lenne, és tényleg itt vannak.

Neki kellett előbb megtalálni őket. Talán, ha megtudják mi történt egy családtagjukkal, kaphat tőlük némi segítséget – mert arra gyorsan rájött, egyedül semmi esélye kiszabadítania Gabrielt.

- Kislány, míg mi vadászunk, neked itt kell maradnod a kocsinál, világos? – fordult hozzá Sam komolyan.

- Veszélyes lenne egyedül elkószálnod – kapott a hátára egy batyut Dean. – Hagyunk itt fegyvert, megleszel, igaz?

- Hogyne – bólintott. – Nyílpuskátok van? Azzal elboldogulok, ha történne valami.

Esze ágában sem volt ott maradni kettő percnél tovább, miután elhaltak a lépteik a fák közt. Óvatosan körbepillantott az alkonyi fénybe vont tisztáson, s a következő pillanatban már farkasként nyújtózkodott a füvön.

Az egyik ló meglepődve felnyerített, míg egy másik felprüszkölt. Figyelmen kívül hagyva őket eliramodott. Alig néhányszáz méter múlva megtorpant, s orrát magasra emelve beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Az illat, ami felé sodródott határozottan nem a Winchester fivéreké volt. Izgatottan indult a forrás irányába. Előbb, de észrevétlenül kellett megtalálnia az angyalokat – ha valóban ők voltak.

Castiel nyugalmat erőltetett magára, miközben fivérének újra – már vagy ezredszerre – elmagyarázta, miért kell óvatosan, az emberektől távol utazva megközelíteniük úti céljukat.

Viszont Balthazar ez alkalommal sem figyelt rá.

- Nézd, Cas – válaszolt nyugalmat mímelve, mintha valóban nem ő lenne jelen pillanatban az értetlen fél. – Nem alhatunk a földön vagy a fák ágain, mint a vadállatok. Ez… abnormális.

- _Abnormális_ vagy sem, nem szabad, hogy bárki halandó észrevegyen minket, Balthazar. – Szárnyai idegesen söpörtek végig a gyepen. – Ez a parancs.

- A parancs, a parancs! Több heti út választ el minket a feletteseinktől és te mást sem hajtogatsz, csak a parancsot.

- Hozok ivóvizet – tért ki a már unalmassá vált téma elől pontosan úgy, ahogy eddig tette. – Ne csapj zajt feleslegesen.

A patakparton elméje megpihent a régóta hiányolt csöndben. Vadkacsák úsztak lefelé a vízen, pillangók és méhek nyüzsögtek a parti föveny színes virágain.

Az emberek világában minden csupa szín, szag és lüktető élet volt. Szeretett itt lenni, még ha kelletlen parancsot is teljesítettek.

Hirtelen dulakodás zajai töltötték meg a korahajnali levegőt.

- Balthazar – mormolta ijedten, s rögvest a társa segítségére indult.

Legalábbis szándékában állt, míg össze nem csókolódzott a talajjal. Önkéntelenül köhögni kezdett az orrüregét betöltő portól, de a további mozgástól elvette a kedvét a hátára nehezedő tömeg, az éles agyarak érintése a nyakszirtjén.

A bőrét súroló fogak azonban nem mélyedtek a húsába, szárnyait sem tiporta le támadója. A halk, egyenletes morgás rezonált a fejében, de pánik helyett inkább nyugalmat érzett.

Azt nem tudta eldönteni, támadója a Balthazarra rátörő személyekhez tartozik-e vagy sem. Mozdulatlanul várta a fák közül kilépő alakokat, akik sosem jöttek.

A morgás elhalt, s füle mögött egy nedves orr szimatolt, aztán a farkas bocsánatkérőn megnyalta a helyet, ahol eddig fogait nyugtatta.

Aztán szabad volt, és ő fenyegetően széttárt szárnyakkal nézett szembe - ilyen apró farkassal? Önkéntelenül is a homlokát ráncolta. Többmázsás bestiára számított, de ez a kölyök alig lehetett több egy fél mázsánál.

Még csak nem is morgott rá, helyette széles farkát csóválta, majd rávakkantott. Szűkölve toporogott előtte, mintha nem tudná, milyen reakcióra számíthatna az angyaltól.

Castiel egy óvatos lépést tett felé, mire az állat beszaladt egy bokor mögé.

- Ne – kiáltott utána Castiel zavartan. Azt hitte nem fél tőle. Nem állt szándékában ráijeszteni.

Egy szempár lesett vissza rá bátortalanul az alacsony ágak közül.

- Ne menj el, míg nem adsz magyarázatot – folytatta nyugodt hangon, miközben kimért mozdulatokkal közelebb lépdelt.

- Nagyon jó okom volt rá, hidd el – emelkedett fel lassan, de nem ment közelebb.

- Ó. – Az angyal meglepetése nyilvánvaló volt. – Jó rég nem született hozzád hasonló - tette hozzá szabadkozva.

A lány értetlenül ráncolta az arcát.

- Én nem így születtem – felelte kifürkészhetetlen hangsúllyal. – Tudnom kell, mi célból jöttek ennyi idő után újra angyalok ide.

Újra, rezonált benne a szó. Ha találkozott már angyallal, az megmagyarázna néhány dolgot. Mint például miért tűnt boldognak a találkozástól. Pedig egyébként elég gyűröttnek látszott.

- Parancsot teljesítünk – felelte szűkszavún.

A barna tekintet megvillant. Frusztrált sóhaj szakadt fel a lányból.

- Egy társatok után kutattok? – Pontosan tudta, milyen veszettül bénán bán a szavakkal. Gabriel biztosan anélkül mondatta volna ki a szavakat az angyallal, hogy abban felmerülhetett volna a legkisebb gyanú.

A fekete szárnyak megrázkódtak, tulajdonosuk kék szemei egy pillanatra elnyíltak. Túl jó tipp volt ez ahhoz, hogy véletlen legyen.

- Válaszolj vagy – rázta meg a fejét lemondón, ahogy az őrült remény elhagyta kétségbeesett lelkét. – Elmegyek – mondta már csak úgy magának.

Most mehet a Winchesterek után és szabadíthatja ki a másik angyalt. De mi az esély rá, ő beszédesebb lesz?

- Igen, egy társunk után küldtek minket – szólalt meg végül az angyal. – A bátyja már nagyon várja haza.

Igaz, nem ezek voltak Michael szavai, de Castiel értelmezése szerint a: „Most már elég lesz a gyerekes viselkedéséből. Találjátok meg!" Igazából ugyanazt jelentette.

A lány bólintott. Persze, nem csak ő várja haza. Gabrielnek van igazi családja.

- Tudom, hol tartják fogva – felelte a lány. – És a társad támadóinak kilétét is. Nem ölhetjük meg őket! – szisszent fel, felismerve a rideg kifejezést az angyal arcán. – Ők jól ismerik a helyet.

- Hajlandók segíteni?

- Azt... Azt nem tudom – vallotta be elpirosodva. – Nem kérdeztem meg tőlük. Féltem, megölnek, ha megtudják.

Az angyal nem kérdezte meg, mit. Azt, hogy farkas vagy hogy egy angyalt akar kiszabadítani?

- Akkor most? – döntötte félre a fejét kissé. Meggondolatlan kölyök, gondolta kevesebb rosszindulattal, mint illett volna. Nincs is terve.

- Találjuk meg őket és szabadítsuk ki a társad – cáfolt rá a feltételezésre határozottan. – Minél hamarabb.

Castiel alacsonyan repült, követve a lent loholó farkast. Fentről csak egy mélybarna, sebesen mozgó csíknak tűnt. Az angyalnak oda kellett figyelnie, nehogy elveszítse szem elől.

Akkor gondolt rá először, a fiatal állat hamar kifáradhat, mikor érezte a lassuló iramot. Rögvest leereszkedett a fák közé, ahol a farkaskölyök lihegve várta.

- Nem, nem mehetünk tovább – jelentette ki gyengéden. – Nem borzalmasan nagy az előnyük. Pihenhetünk.

- Hiszen. Még. Nem. Is sötétedik. – Szaggatottan vette a levegőt, s a földre roskadva masszírozta remegő tagjait.

- Pihenned kell. Gyere, keressünk egy helyet, ahol alhatsz egy keveset.

Esther nem ellenkezett; hálás csöndben követte az angyalt egy horpadásba, amit egyik oldalról egy tölgyfa zárt el a kíváncsi szemek elől.

A törzsben széles üreget vájtak ismeretlen kezek. A lány fáradt tagokkal feküdt be, míg az angyal odakint ült le, maga köré rendezett szárnyakkal.

- Ne emészd magad – törte meg a csendet Castiel. – Az ő lovaik is elfáradnak. És egy faluba sem mehetnek be lecserélni őket ilyen értékes zsákmánnyal.

Ha egy szekeret nem tud utolérni, mégis hogyan lehetne meg benne az erő, ami Gabriel kiszabadításához szükséges?

- Figyelj, még fiatal vagy.

- Mostanában mindenki ezt mondja – kuncogott fel. – Ez nem mentség semmire. Főleg nem a gyengeségre.

- Majd kinövöd. – Rosszízű nevetés volt a válasz. – Nem tudod? – nézett be az üregbe. – Tényleg kinövöd ezt – mutatott körbe a lány tesi valójára.

- Tessék? – tolta fel magát a fekvésből. – Újra megváltozom? – Castielt meglepte a kétségbeesett hang.

- Ha nem leszel már süldő farkas, leveted ezt az irhád, ami most elrejt a sűrűben.

- Mit csinálok? Nekem... Nekem senki nem mondta még soha, mivel jár ez. Valaha ember voltam.

Esther semmi szükségét nem érezte újabb hónapokig tartó fájdalomfolyamnak.

- Mióta nem?

- Úgy – számolni kezdett az ujjain. – Nyolc hold óta.

- Lassan majd ideje lesz.

- De minek?

- Kifakul a bundád. Fehér lesz, mint a friss hó.

- De... De akkor nem fogok tudni elrejtőzni – mormolta hitetlenkedve.

- Nem lesz rá szükséged – vonta össze a szemöldökét kétkedve. Tényleg nem tudott erről? – Azt hitted örökre olyan maradsz, mint egy átlagos ordas?

- Igen – felelte őszintén. – Van még valami?

- Azt hiszem... Bizonyos idő elteltével újabb farkad nő.

A sokkos csönd eleget mondott.

- És akkorára nősz, mint egy igásló. – Az összegömbölyödött lány felnyikkant. – Vagy nagyobbra.

- Kelts majd fel-l-l - húzta el az utolsó szótagot.

- Castiel.

- Esther – szusszantotta álmosan.

- Nem volt vihar este – jegyezte meg Sam az úton fekvő farönköt szemlélve.

- Ez csapda lesz – emelkedett fel a bakról Dean, kezében tőrrel. Nem fogja könnyen adni a zsákmányát.

- Dean Winchester – hallotta a nevét egy ismeretlen torokból. Gerincén hideg szaladt végig, a nem kellemetlen fajtából.

- Dean – szólalt meg Sam elfúló hangon.

Egy hollószárnyú angyal állt a fatörzsön.

- Ez nem lehet igaz. Sam, a fogoly – mondta, szemét le nem véve az ismeretlen angyalról.

Gyönyörűek voltak azok a széttárt obszidián szárnyak.

Sam leugrott a kocsiról, a hátul egy vicsorgó farkas és egy félig kiszabadított angyal fogadta. Tőrt rántott, de a farkas gyorsabb volt. Megragadta a bokájánál, s ő máris a földön volt, mellkasán egy farkassal, akinek a vicsora kísértetiesen hasonlított egy ember vigyorára, s szeme zöldje ismerős módon olvadt barnába az írisze szélein.

- Te vagy az?

Válaszként csak egy tompa vaff volt a felelet, de mikor a kiszabadult angyal kaján vigyorral felkapta az ő elejtett tőrét, az állat szőre felborzolódott a nyakán. Morgása végigrezonált Sam testén is.

- Harapd el a torkát, bolhazsák, mi más hasznod lehetne?

Egy mélyről feltörő fenyegető hangra azonban a világosbarna szárnyak sértődötten rebbentek meg.

- Ahogy tetszik – azzal elrugaszkodott a talajtól.

Mindketten elámulva nézték a kecses mozgást.

- Szabad az angyal, örülsz, Esther? Most már elengedhetsz.

Egy ugrással már talpon is volt.

- Viselkedj – mondta röviden. – A segítségetek kell, nem a holttestetek.

- Nem gondolod komolyan – kezdte, de bátyja hangja megzavarta.

- Sammy! Ide tudsz jönni?

Dean nem akart hinni a szemének. Ez az angyal sokkal, sokkal lenyűgözőbb volt, mint akit elfogtak. És látta már Crowley cirkuszában az angyalt pusztítani, szóval volt elképzelése mi vár most rá.

Csakhogy a kínok, s az azoktól megszabadító halál még váratott magára. Biztos jól hallotta?

- Egy egyesség? – bukott ki belőle, maga sem igazán hitte el, ez valóban megtörténik. – Komolyan?

Michael azt mondta, hozzák haza a legfiatalabb arkangyalt, a lehető leggyorsabban. Ha ehhez egy kárászéletű halandóval kell alkut kötnie, hát legyen – Castiel hűséges volt a családjához.

Dean nem kedvelte az alkukat, semmiféle formában. Egy nem-emberi lénnyel kötni alkut egyenesen őrültségnek hangzott. Egy angyallal viszont kész öngyilkosságnak. Még akkor is, ha ez az angyal olyan gyönyörű, mintha édesanyja meséiből kelt volna életre, egyedül az ő kedvéért.

Még egyszer hívni akarta az öccsét, mielőtt azonban megtehette volna, az eddig kötelek közt tudott angyal hangosan dobbantva ért földet közel a társához. Arcán tisztán látszott, mit gondol a Winchester Express kényelméről.

_Hát, szívás. _

- Dean! – futott a kocsi mögül mellé az öccse. Miután lecövekelt mellette, gyanakvó tekintettel figyelte a két angyalt. A bátyja tudta, mire gondol. Nincs a kezükben megfelelő fegyver ellenük. Szóval, _tényleg megszívták_.

A lovak ha érezték is a helyzet feszültségét, nem tettek semmit, néhány ideges dobbantáson kívül. A szél már elfújta a farkas szagát, igazán nem értették, gazdáik miért ácsorognak a porban. Mikor hallották, valaki végre felszállt a bakra, útra készen topogtak. A legelöl álló éjszínű mén fel is nyerített – siettetni próbálva gazdáját.

Az idősebbik Winchester rögtön felfigyelt kedvenc állata hangjára, majd tekintete feljebb csúszott a kocsin csücsülő lányra.

- Hogy kerülsz te ide? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés. Nyíltan ugyan egyikőjük sem mondta ki, de aggódtak a köddé vált lányért. Ha ez Ellen fülébe jut, biztosan számíthattak volna a nő kíméletlen haragjára.

- Ez a drága kis beszélgetés bőven ráér – vágott közbe tapintatlan megvetéssel a barna szárnyú angyal.

- Előbb az egyességet beszéljük meg – folytatta már udvariasabb hangnemben a társa, ezzel ő is kiérdemelve egy szúrós tekintetet Balthazartól.

- _Egyességet_ egy kopasz majommal – morogta az orra alatt Balthazar és szárnyán a tollak felborzolódtak, jelezve még a gondolattól is irtózik.

Társa éjfekete tollai ugyancsak tükrözték érzelmeit – unta már a másik örökös ellenkezését. Nyugalmat erőltetve magára fordult felé, hogy illedelmesen felszólítsa: nagyon gyorsan hallgasson el.

- Elég egy belőlük, nem, Castiel? – kérdezte kenetteljes gonoszsággal, mielőtt társának ideje lett volna megszólalni.

Dean a választ rögtön a kék szemekben kereste. Jobb lesz minél előbb tisztázni, hányadán állnak az angyalokkal. Eddig csak ő nem tűnt ellenségesnek, de ki tudja, hogyan is van igazából?

Gondolatai miatt maradhatott le arról, Esther mikor termett a karamellszárnyú angyal és őközte. Nem is tudta volna megmondani, nem volt-e ott már jóval előbb is.

Ne merészeld! – kiáltotta, s nyomatékként széttárta karjait a filigrán lány.

Sam egy pillanatra eltűnődött a jelenetben szereplők felállásán az országút színpadán: amikor ő Dean mellé sietett, akarattal fordult jobban az angyalok felé, kifejezetten az előbb Castielnek nevezettre tekintve. Aztán pillanatokon belül Dean ösztönösen is testével maga mögé szorította – sosem fog megszűnni benne a nagytestvér gondoskodása.

Most Esther – mintha a földből nőtt volna ki – Balthazar és közéjük cövekelt. Elgondolkodtató volt, miért nem tartja fenyegetésnek a fekete szárnyú angyalt, aki most közvetítőként szorult a lány és az eddig fogoly angyal közé.

- Komolyan azt hiszed, kis vakarcs, hogy bármiben is meg tudsz akadályozni? – Hideg hangja fenyegetőbb vikt az emberek szokásos, forrongó kiáltásainál.

- Balthazar – szólt közbe higgadtságát lassan feledve Castiel.

- Talán nem – felelte a lány, meglepődve, hogy hangosan zakatoló szívétől kiférnek torkából a szavak. – Az esélyeidet viszont mindenképpen rontom.

- Esther! Balthazar! Elég – követelte immár mindkét fél figyelmét Castiel, s szétterjesztett szárnyakkal közéjük lépett. – Befejezni.

Dean legbelül elképedt: a törékenynek tűnő angyal váratlan könnyedséggel vitte végbe akaratát a feszülten egymásra meredő pároson.

Esther egy csöndes bocsánatot motyogott, de Balthazarra pillantva az égre emelte az orrát, s egy lépést hátrált a Winchesterek felé.

- Esther, ilyesmikre semmi szükség – rótta meg a fiatalabb Winchester a lányt, halkan, s hátrahúzta a karjánál fogva. – Oké, hogy nem vagy ember, de –

- A kisasszonnyal majd később foglalkozunk – pillantott hátra Dean. – Megmagyarázol mindent, nem igaz?

- Igen, Dean – bólintott bűnbánón a lány, földre szegezett tekintettel.


End file.
